


Chile vs Ecuador

by Felinos



Series: Copa América 2015 [1]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Copa América 2015, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinos/pseuds/Felinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los nombrados se reúnen a conversar de la vida, mientras la televisión les sintoniza su partido apertura de la Copa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chile vs Ecuador

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosamente, lo que en Chile es "polerón", en Perú es una "polera", y lo que en Chile es una "polera", en Perú es un "polo". Es bueno recordar que Ecuador, en este caso, se rige por la jerga peruana.

_«Para Chile, saldar esta deuda de casi un siglo se ha convertido en un imperativo, máxime tras haber rozado el objetivo en las finales de 1955, 1956, 1979 y 1987; mientras que Ecuador encara el reto sin tanta presión, aunque necesita maquillar sus nefastos números en la Copa América, donde no gana un partido desde 2001»._

_—El Universo, Chile y Ecuador juegan el partido inaugural de la Copa América 2015, 11 de junio del 2015._

* * *

 

**Octavos de final.**

**Estadio Nacional, Santiago.**

**Jueves 11 de junio, 2015.**

**Chile vs Ecuador.**

**2-0**

* * *

 

Ecuador lleva un par de latas de cerveza, heladas, a la cama de Chile. Está toda desordenada porque hace frío y sólo es soportable bajo el edredón. Le estira una lata al chileno, tapándose.

—¿Qué hora es ya?

—Ocho veinticinco, ya siéntate —Chile no despega la mirada de la televisión, apenas le mira de reojo para recibir la chela—. ¿Vas a cantar? —el himno.

—¿Debería cantar? —Ecuador le mira y le da un sorbito a la cerveza—. ¿Aquí? ¿Lo harás tú?

—Siempre... O no siempre. Bueno, depende —Chile se acomoda mejor en las almohadas, algunas robadas de la pieza de alojados—. Por eso te pregunto.

A Ecuador le da vergüenza que le salga algún gallito cantando y Chile se burle, le da otro trago a la cerveza.

—Creo que no, entonces —mira a la pantalla y repliega sus piernas.

Chile le mira de reojo.

—¿Estás nervioso? —abre su cerveza. Quiere advertirle a Ecuador que no se dejará ganar, pero que tampoco ignora lo que se siente perder nada más comenzar, ya que se trata del primer partido de esa Copa.

—Algo. Quiero ganar. Pero a la vez quiero que lo hagas tú.

—¿Quieres que gane? —suenan los primeros acordes del himno ecuatoriano. Chile le mira con sorpresa mal disimulada.

—Obvio, eres mi pana —Ecuador le mira también, detrás de la latita.

—Pero... No eso no significa que debas renunciar a tu ambición de ganar... —explica Chile, pensando que Ecuador es mucho mejor amigo de lo que él nunca lo será y resignándose al hecho.

—No lo he renunciado —Ecuador niega con la cabeza, con parsimonia—, sólo tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en vos —en el sentido de que gane; cree que Chile es más competente, pero no significa que se esté infravalorando.

—Mmm... —abraza sus piernas—. No deberías —Chile mismo no tiene esperanzas reales, piensa vivir el sueño del pibe mientras dure, pero sabe que nada se concretará más que unos partidos bonitos y con mucho corazón puesto en la cancha.

—¿Por qué no? Es más, apuesto a que ganarás en casa.

—Eso no va a pasar —se encoge de hombros—. Ya está asumido que no va a pasar, a ver si ganas tú por mí —sonrisita.

Ecuador sonríe.

—¿En serio, pana? No lo creo, tus jugadores son más veloces —pueden parar con esto, gracias.

—Pero los tuyos son más altos, no tratís de hacerme tonto —atrae a Etcétera, que está a los pies de la cama, y la deja en su regazo, la acaricia con fuerza—. No trates de... Dorarme la píldora.

—¡Para nada! —Ecuador se sonroja, ofendido. Tepo Tepo le muerde el pie y le sobresalta—. Au —se queja bajito y esconde sus pies debajo de las piernas.

—¿Ah, no? —el himno ecuatoriano acaba y anuncian el chileno, Chile se traga las palabras que iba a decir («no tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo»)—. Me parece bien —mira la televisión y se lleva la mano al corazón.

Ecuador se queda callado, oyendo el himno chileno. Chile le mira de reojo, sin quitar la mano de su pecho.

—No es necesario que te quedes callado —le hace notar, y Fierro Malo auuullaaaaa.

—Pero están cantando tu himno...

—Lo sé, pero no vas a estar callado durante dos minutos —porque no van a permitir que les corten el himno. A Chile se le erizan los vellos de la nuca y de los brazos, a pesar de que trate de bajarle el perfil al himno hablando con Ecuador.

Igual Ecuador sigue callado y le mira el perfil, se rasca la nuca y bebe apaciblemente de su cerveza.

Fierro Malo no deja de aullar hasta que no acaba el himno y Chile entonces, hace un redoble de tambores con sus piernas hacia el final del mismo.

—¡Pero qué bueno estuvo! —gruñido de satisfacción contenida.

—La tonada es muy alegre —asiente Ecuador y Tepo Tepo vuelve a buscar morderle algo—. Creo que no me quiere —comenta y se repega, aún más, a la cabecera de la cama.

—Sí te quiere, sólo está jugando —Chile trata de botar a Tepo Tepo para que deje de molestar a Ecuador—. No hablaba de la tonada sino de cómo suena.

—¿No es lo mismo? —enarca una ceja y Tepo Tepo no se va, se echa a los pies de Ecuador, mirando de reojo a Chile.

—No... Es que... Hablo de otra cosa... —el comentarista anuncia el inicio del partido y Chile entero se vuelve nervios—. Cómo suena, así. A capela. Es bonito —se le calientan las orejas.

—Ésas son tus sensaciones —puntualiza Ecuador, deja la lata a un costado y se frota las manos para calentarse—, la tonada es cómo suena; la letra, el contenido; y las voces... No sé, voces —se ríe hacia el final.

—Ya po. Entonces no es lo mismo que la tonada po —Tepo Tepo ataca el bulto-pierna de Ecuador, moviendo la cola.

—Bueno —se ríe más y la mordida de Tepo Tepo ya no le duele porque está bajo las mantas—, hace frío, ¿no, pana? —tiembla.

—La estufa no calienta na —coincide Chile, aunque él no tiene taaanto frío—. Y tú tampoco estás acostumbrado al frío, ¿quieres que te preste algo?

—¡Sí, por favor! —pide y se le acerca más, haciéndose bolita a su costado. Más pegadito, lo que a Chile no le molesta tratándose de Ecuador. Se quita el cubrecamas de encima.

—Tápate —se levanta el chileno. En la pantalla, hacen acercamientos a los negros sexys ecuatorianos que llevan la pelota.

—No, no se vaaaayaaa, me quita el calooor.

—Y cómo quieres que te traiga algo, entonces —se queda sentado en la orilla.

—Mejor no, pensándolo bien quizás comience a sudar si me abrigo mucho —hace notar, mirándole desde ahí. Tepo Tepo se tira de panza y se regodea ahí con todo el espacio libre que ha dejado el ecuatoriano en la cama.

—¿Seguro? ¿Totalmente seguro?

—Creo —asiente—, ahorita entro en calor.

—Si te da frío, avísame —pide y asegura, volviendo a sentarse contra las almohadas.

En la cocina, el hervidor eléctrico sigue abandonado, lleno de agua que se enfría.

—¿Me abrazas?

—¿Para qué?

—Para calentarme…

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te preste un polerón? Tengo de polar... —Chile mira a Ecuador sin comprenderle.

—Oh, bueno, pero ¿crees que me quede?

Perú le envía un mensaje a Chile, «hoy ganas o GANAS CTM» y luego, al segundo, «si ganas... cuando llegue a Stgo te llevo algo» y deja el celular, yéndose a ver a los cuyes de su cocina. **Están vivos, _I swear._**

El celular de Chile vibra en su velador, pero pasa desapercibido. El dueño mira a Ecuador, evaluándolo.

—Yo cacho... Quizá te queden apretados —vuelve a bajar los pies—. No tardo nada.

—Mmm... Bueno —acepta Ecuador, contento con la preocupación de su amigo. Y él sí nota la vibración del celular.

Chile desaparece en el cuarto de al lado, un armario no muy grande en que está toda su ropa y rebusca entre las prendas de invierno.

Ecuador duda en agarrar el celular de Chile. Se muerde el labio y sólo por las dudas, es que aprieta el botón para que la pantalla se ilumine y debe leer los mensajes de Perú.

—¿Te importa el color? —pregunta Chile desde el armario. Washington se sienta frente al velador, mirando a Ecuador.

—No, no, para nada —deja su celular y vuelve a mirar la televisión.

Chile saca un polar rojo, horrible, que debe tener desde el año de la corneta. A Washington no se le ha pasado que Ecuador revisó el celular de Chile. Y le queda mirando perspicaz unos minutos, hasta decidir que no envió mensajes, fue un espionaje del _corriente_.

—Pruébatelo —se lo extiende, y mira de reojo la pantalla del televisor.

Ecuador se lo recibe y mira la prenda sin dudar y se la pone encima de la que ya lleva. Le queda ahorcado en el cuello y apretado en el pecho.

—Upa —comentario por lo obvio—, bueno, gracias —sonríe.

—Quizá tengas que sacarte el que tienes puesto debajo primero —sugiere Chile, subiéndole el volumen al televisor con el control remoto.

Ecuador levanta las cejas.

—Sí... Creo —le hace caso, se quita la polera roja de polar (con muchas dificultades) y luego su polo normal, de manga larga. Suspira largo—, ¿y no tienes otro? —pregunta, sin taparse.

—Tengo unos chalecos que son más anchos —Chile recoge su polerón y lo mira... Quizá ni le queda a él ya, muchos lavados, se queda pensando en si el polar se encoge—. ¿Te los traigo? —se queda mirando la pantalla, el juego se ve algo encendido... Y eso le da dolor de guata.

—Ya... —a Ecuador le comienza entrar frío así sin nada arriba. Opta por ponerse la polera de polar mientras le espera.

Chile se levanta... Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla... Y vuelve en menos de un minuto con un chaleco de uso diario que tiene, muy calientito, de esos estilo «chaleco antiquísimo robado al padre».

—¿Mira?

Ecuador atrae el chaleco que Chile le estira, pero no se lo pone.

—Te va a dar calor con esos dos, ponte tu polera y el chaleco —Chile se estira para acercarle la polera a Ecuador... La suya.

—Así estoy bien, ¿no me queda? —pregunta confundido.

Perú revisa el celular, extrañado con que no haya respuesta. Eso le pone algo inseguro. Abre la aplicación y su mensaje ni ha sido leído. Bah. Cierra la aplicación y esconde el celular en su bolsillo.

—No es eso... —tampoco es ropa temporada otoño-invierno —, es que te vas a asar de calor —insiste Chile, regresando a su lugar. Mira la pantalla y gruñe bajito.

—Ya sé, por eso no me pondré el chaleco —soluciona y se acomoda al costado de Chile, levanta la mirada a la pantalla—. Ohhh... ¡Más rápido, más rápido! —y los jugadores te van a oír, Ecuador.

—¡Oye! —Chile le empuja el hombro con las manos, sonriendo, dejando el chaleco olvidado—. ¿No ves que te acercas mucho al arco, tú?

—¡Pero es emocionante!

—¡Es aterrador! —le da manotazos y se detiene cuando el equipo chileno recupera la pelota—. Ufff... —se encoge entre sus hombros

—¡Mira cómo le quitaron la pelota a mi negro! —se queja Ecuador, de buena gana

—Y qué negro —se sonríe Chile y luego se hace el tonto, como si no hubiese dicho nada—. ¡Píquenla!

—¡No, no, no, no!

—¡Sí! —le mira—. ¡Pobre de ti si me quitan la pelota! —le amenaza, chucha, y recién estaba tan cordial para con él.

—Seguro ahorita hacen un gol —no especifica para qué equipo.

— **¡No!** —exclama Chile, porque su primera imagen mental es que lo mete Ecuador.

—¡¿No?! —y Ecuador que había soltado el comentario anterior pensando en el equipo chileno.

—Te voy a pegar, weón, si me hacís quedar mal esta noche —le amenaza Chile con un dedo, obviamente son puras palabras y posiblemente le mate a cojinazos.

—¡Bájale, bájale! —Ecuador muestra las palmas, un poco asustado—, tú vas a ganar, tú vas a ganar.

—Pero así es fome... —toma un cojín—. Te tenís que resistir po, conchatumadre —le da cojinazos.

Ecuador se ríe y se resbala de la cama, y busca una almohada para defenderse.

—Pero si yo no me quiero pelear contigo.

Chile gatea hasta la orilla de la cama, muy apegado al cubrecamas (como un perro), y sin asomarse, responde.

—Deberíamos empatar.

Y no han terminado siquiera el primer tiempo. Apenas han pasado unos minutos

—Eso sería muy feo, quiero que gane alguien —Ecuador hace circulitos en el piso.

—¿Quieres ganar? Te voy a pegar si ganan —Chile sigue sin asomarse.

—Eh... ¿Estás seguro?

—¿De qué te voy a pegar? Sí —se asoma lo suficiente para verlo.

—Es que yo te golpearé de vuelta —mira hacia arriba.

—Bah, igual te voy a pegar, no me das miedo —le extiende la mano para que suba a la cama.

Ecuador agarra su mano y... Tira de Chile **con fuerza.**

—¡Eh! —cae de cabeza.

—¿Sigues sin tenerme miedo? —se ríeee.

—Uhhh —Chile entrecierra los ojos, como si Ecuador hubiese sellado su sentencia, busca la almohada en el suelo para poder atacar, y Ecuador busca la suya propia... Listo para atacar, soltándole la mano a Chile.

—Mira que yo te dije que no.

—¿Que no qué? ¡Yo te ofrecí empatar! —levanta la almohada.

—¡Y yo te digo que creo que me vas a ganar! —ataca Ecuador primero, a la panza, wuaaah.

—¡Y enton...! —corta la frase por el impacto, baja la almohada hasta darle a Ecuador—. ¿Y entonces? —los perros les miran con condescendencia.

Ecuador se ríe más con el golpe de la almohada y se lo devuelve, con alguito más de fuerza, donde alcance.

—¡Que es tonto que peleemos!

Chile se detiene un segundo, pensándolo.

—Bah, así no hay gracias —arroja la almohada sobre la cama y, con un movimiento de cabeza, se hace crujir el cuello.

Ecuador aprovecha de darle un almohadazo en la cara a Chile, ya que bajó la guardia, provocándole mucho dolor en la oreja, se la deja roja y caliente por la sangre que se acumula en el lugar de la herida.

Cosa se levanta de su puesto junto a la estufa, imponente, y da un único ladrido de advertencia.

A Ecuador la risa se le baja gradualmente, hasta quedarse parpadeando y pasando saliva.

—¿Pana? ¿Todo bien?

Chile se levanta sin responder y se sube a la cama. Cosa se recuesta leeentamente, tiene fichado a Ecuador.

—¿Chile? —más parpadeos de Ecuador, que se levanta y se sienta en la cama. Lipigas mira todo para luego chismear, posiblemente a Perú.

Chile se echa sobre sus almohadas y le da la espalda.

—Te pasaste. En la cabeza no po. Allí duele —no confíen en él.

—Disculpa, no pensé que te dolería —Ecuador le mira la espalda, apretando su almohada.

—Tampoco pensaste esto —responde Chile con un tono de vos casi plano.

—¿En qué? —más parpadeos.

—¡Esto! —se da la vuelta abruptamente y, usando la fuerza del tirón, le pega con una de las almohadas.

Y su siguiente paso es tirársele encima.

El grito de Ecuador lo contiene la almohada, con todo su peso muerto en el suelo.

Chile también sale lastimado con la caída, ése fue un salto de pantera... Y sus rodillas se lo van a recordar después. Le aplasta la cara con la almohada, sin ánimos asesinos, sencillamente... Jugando. A Ecuador le falta un poco el aire, pero aún así se ríe un poco, tratando de quitarse.

Chile rapidito, sin quitar las manos del cojín, se sienta sobre éste.

—¿Estás muriéndote? —pregunta para asegurarse.

—Síííííííííí —Ecuador aprieta los ojos y contiene el aire.

—¿De verdad? —se inclina hacia un lado para verle, aún sentado encima suyo.

Ecuador no contesta.

—¿Ecuador? —hace un movimiento como para levantarse, duda un segundo, y se arrodilla a su lado. Ecuador no es el hijo de puta de Perú, así que de verdad no finge con su acción de seguir con los ojos cerrados y sin aire. Chile le quita la almohada y le zarandea—. Oye. Tus negros me quitaron la pelota otra vez.

Ecuador contesta a los zarandeos medio tarde, está algo atontado.

—¿Eh?

—Oye —le da palmaditas en la mejilla (lo que es todo un gesto cariñoso, si se le ve desde la fraternidad)—. Ya po... —más palmaditas—. Y pobre de ti que estés fingiendo para atacarme, estoy preparado —le aprieta la nariz. Bien, Chile, Ecuador se asfixia y tú para que «deje de fingir» le aprietas la nariz, bien.

Ecuador aprieta los ojos con ese apretón en su nariz y trata de alejar a Chile.

—No... No, sólo perdí aire.

Chile se deja alejar, mirándole con expresión casi neutra, para nada asustado.

—Ah, ya —Tepo Tepo se acerca al borde de la cama, buscando bajar para lamer a Ecuador. Acaba resbalando también, siempre se cae.

—¿Cuánto va el marcador? Pana, no soy Perú, ¡la pelea tiene que ser justa!

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Perú acá? —Chile se echa hacia atrás, y medio irguiéndose para ver por sobre la cama, voltea hacia la televisión—. A cero.

—Tú sabes... —Ecuador se levanta también para subirse a la cama y calentarse otra vez.

—Si supiera no te preguntaría —pone los ojos en blanco, levantándose. Le pide que le haga espacio, corriéndole hacia su propio lugar inicial. Es decir, hacia donde antes estaba sentado Chile.

—Oh... Nada. No te preocupes —Ecuador le nombraba a Perú por eso de que es su enemigo «en común». Sube a Tepo Tepo a la cama porque ya le ve entusiasmado intentando hacerlo por su cuenta.

—¿Nada? ¿No eres Perú y eso es nada? No entiendo.

—No, que nada con lo que no me entendiste... —se acomoda las almohadas—. Nombraba a Perú porque bueno, ¿es un dolor de cabeza? ¿Porque es nuestro enemigo? —mira a Tepo Tepo que está con la lengua afuera, agitado.

—Ah, o sea que no te debo... Matar porque no eres Perú —se rasca la nuca, sin mencionar que a Perú... Ya no le quiere matar. O no matarle en el sentido literal.

—Sí... —le acaricia la cabeza a Tepo Tepo.

—Mmm... —Chile sube una pierna a la cama y se tira de guata, con los codos a los pies de la cama, junto a Etcétera—. Bueno, no habría necesidad de matarte si no mato a Perú primero, pero como eso no pasará nunca, digamos que puedes confiar en que no te mataré si ganas.

—No me refería a eso —sonríe Ecuador—, buh, el juego está aburrido, ninguno anota.

—¿Y a qué te referías? —no sugiere cambiarlo porque cree que, si lo hacen, justo van a anotar un gol. Así de quemado es—. O sea, ya sé, te refieres a que es... El enemigo —no suena muy convencido—. Igual, tampoco estoy tan de acuerdo, dudo que siempre sea «el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo».

—¿Por qué dudas?

—No dudo, de verdad creo que no siempre se den casos así —se va por la tangente.

—Pero en nuestro caso sí... O eso es lo que he creído yo todo este tiempo—algo desilusionado al final.

—Y ha sido así. ¿O vos creís que ya se me pasó el enojo por la demanda? —arrrrrde el orgullo chileno—. Pero a nivel de enemigos... No sé.

—¿A nivel de enemigos no? —pregunta Ecuador, más para que siga.

—Es que enemigo es una palabra fuerte, ¿cachái? Es como decir amigo. Habla de un tipo de relación establecida —rasca la panza de Etcétera—, y de un tipo de sentimiento visceral. Es como el amor —esconde la cabeza entre los hombros, dejando caer su frente. Avergonzado por la comparación. De hecho suelta a Etcétera. Así a lo «estás teniendo tu vida normal... Piensas en algo vergonzoso que hiciste una vez... Deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo... Tres... Dos... Uno... **Ahhhhh** ».

—Bueno... No por nada la contraparte del odio es el amor. Y que sólo las divide un paso —comenta Ecuador, tragando saliva porque él mismo lo cree—, o sea, ¿tu relación con él no es de enemigo?

—No sé si haya sólo un paso, eh —aclara antes de responder a la pregunta—. No es que no sea mi enemigo. No confío en ninguno de mis tres vecinos —aclara—, pero no le odio. O sea, sí, peleamos, pero yo peleo con todos —buen punto—, pero no es como antes, ¿mintindís? —le pasa la pelota.

—¡¿Entonces le quieres?! —susto total.

—¡No! —se asusta en cadena—. Nonono. Pero hay que mejorar relaciones, tú cachái, hay niños en medio ahora y no estamos en épocas de guerra precisamente —se recuesta totalmente.

—¿Niños...? ¿Contigo? —pregunta Ecuador, algo inquieto con ello. Luego se acuerda que a veces Perú habla de Iquique, pero no cree que sea él, igual se guarda el dato para sí y prefiere que Chile sea quien hable.

—Suyos —específica—. Sólo soy el tutor legal —le mira, así echadito como un gusano—. No como la ciudad de ustedes —mira de reojo la televisión.

—Pero... Bueno, son tuyos para siempre, de alguna manera. Como si hubieran sido huérfanos —se encoge de hombros—. Ah, Wenceslao —se le escapa una sonrisa amplia.

Chile se queda callado con la comparación, no encontrándola apropiada, sin embargo, no se lo dice a Ecuador.

—¿Wenceslao? _Really?_

—Sí... ¿Te gusta? Es muy original.

—¿Pero ese nombre existe? —levanta una ceja, escéptico. Tepo Tepo se trepa por las almohadas para enroscarse en la cabeza de Ecuador.

—¡Claro que sí! Es de origen eslavo. Significa hombre glorioso —sonríe mááááás.

—¿Y por qué le pusieron ese nombre? ¿Y el segundo nombre? No me digái que le pusiste un nombre raro.

—No tiene segundo nombre creo... —no se acuerda.

—Ponle un nombre cristiano po, o le vas a cagar la vida —en televisión, el primer tiempo termina. Chile frunce el ceño—. ¿Y por qué un nombre humano?

—¿Un nombre humano?

—No creo que le vayan a poner Wenceslao a la ciudad —pone en duda, suena escéptico—, no es nombre de ciudad.

—Aún no hemos decidido el nombre para la ciudad —se muerde el labio—, sólo a él, es que... A mí —baja la voz y se rasca la nuca—, como que me entusiasmó y eso.

—¿Perú sabe que se llama así? —vuelve a levanta la ceja, y con el primer comercial, agrega—. ¿Una cosita para comer ahora mientras?

—Sí, se ilusionó mucho con la perspectiva —recuerda que se reían haciendo mezclas raras de nombres—, babea cada vez que está con el bebé —asiente a lo de la comida—. Ya, ¿un piqueo? —se levanta. Le da cositas recordar sus momentos con Perú y el bebé.

—Algo debo tener... Maní, creo. Te puedo ofrecer un pancito, yo me voy a hacer un tecito, no sé si quieres también —se incorpora en sus manos—. No sabía que le tenían nombre —confiesa.

—Me provoca también un té —concuerda—, y maní... Sí, no te conté —contesta a eso último que Chile no sabía—. ¿Quieres ver la ricura que es el ñaño? —sonríe y le mira de reojo.

—¿Tienes fotos? —se sorprende. Perú no le ha mostrado fotografías todavía, y él no ha insistido en que lo haga tampoco—. Muéstramelas —se levanta camino a la cocina, esperando que le siga, sin apagar la televisión porque nadie apaga la tele en entretiempo.

—Sí —se busca el celular, caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto—, tenemos suerte, es bien tranquilito, lo malo es cuando le sacas de la tina —se ríe, negando con la cabeza y buscando la foto—, llora como una Magdalena.

—¿Lo cuidas tú o lo tienes a cargo de alguien? —pone el hervidor nuevamente y se pone a rebuscar en las despensas, encuentra una bolsa de papas fritas y un paquete de maní que deja sobre el mesón.

—Ahorita lo está cuidando la nana —se acerca al mesón y junta los paquetes de piqueos.

Chile se agacha para sacar una fuente de madera con separaciones talladas, se la deja enfrente.

—Ponlo allí si quieres mientras preparo los pancitos —piensa en llevarse todo a la cama—, por fa.

—Está bien —deja el celular en la mesa, con la foto que escogió de Wenceslao esperando ahí, hasta que la iluminación de su celular baje y se ponga en descanso. Abre todas las bolsas y las tira al bol—, ¿y qué me cuentas de ti? ¿Qué dice el amor? —se ríe entre dientes con esta última pregunta.

Chile coloca el tostador distraídamente sobre un mechero, fijándose en la foto, el bebé es regordete y con el cabello negro de Perú, es más, parece que Perú hizo todo el trabajo porque no se parece a Ecuador.

—Se ve sanito —se inclina para ver mejor—, y tiene el pelito oscurito como ustedes dos.

—A mí me parece que le sacó el pelito revoltoso al otro —comenta Ecuador y al terminar de vaciar todas las bolsas de piqueos, aplana los plásticos, quitándoles el aire y los dobla hasta hacerlos chiquititos.

—No se puede saber aún, les cambia el pelo. ¿O no se lo van a cortar? —saca varios panes de una bolsa de tela y los parte por la mitad.

Ecuador congrega todas las miniaturas que logra y busca el tacho de basura.

—Perú lo quiere rapar, porque dice que igual se le va a caer, pero no sé —se encoge de hombros, ese «no sé» es más un «no hay de otra tampoco»—, con tal que no le haga alguna tontería en la cabeza, creo que bien.

—Está bien que lo rapen, le va a crecer el pelo más grueso —tuesta el pan, aprobando la decisión de Perú sin darse cuenta en la coincidencia—. ¿Tienes más fotos? Lo que sí, le pueden cambiar hasta el tipo de pelo tengo entendido. Podrían salirle rulos o quedarle liso.

—¿Le cambiará cuando deje de ser guagua? —o sea, cuando sea más grandecito y deje de lactar—, me gustaría que le salieran rulitos —mira a Chile de reojo—, ¡llevarlo al estadio, pana! Habíamos prometido traerlo... Si Perú quedaba conmigo en algún juego —se le nota algo de desilusión en la expresión, por más que sonría.

—Les cambia después de que les cortan el pelo, les crece distinto —va por la mantequilla, **alguien póngale un ojo al pan** —. ¿Y por qué no lo trajiste? ¿No te dio el permiso legal? —se ríe por su propio chiste malo.

Perú le envía un mensaje a Ecuador que el segundo tiempo está por comenzar «oye, al menos un gol, ¿no?».

—Es que me comentó que quizás el frío le iba a hacer mal y capaz y se enferma —se relame los labios y la pantalla de su celular se enciende. Ecuador lee el mensaje y sonríe—, preferí dejárselo a la Lucero, ¿te imaginas que se resfría? ¿Y se pone grave? —está acostumbrado a otra temperatura.

—Ah... —saca los panes del tostador, el termo hierve y se apaga—. Entiendo. Pero hubiese sido una buena ocasión para presentarlo.

—¿Y aún hay chance? ¿De traerlo? —levanta las cejas—. A decir verdad... Lo extraño, me es raro estar sin la guagua cargada.

—Es que igual sería peligroso, te tendrías que quedar todo el tiempo en el hotel para que no se enferme, no lo podrías dejar con una nana de confianza que conozcas —razona Chile, enmantequillando los panes.

—Lo podría sacar si sale sol —opina Ecuador—, ¿y vos no sabes de alguna nana? —le mira de reojo y agarra un poco de maní del bol.

—Mmm... Es que es una guagua... Tiene que conocerla o no se va a dejar —se arrepiente de haber sugerido que lo trajese.

—Mmmmm... Cierto —concuerda, además ahora se imagina que tener que tomar un vuelo hasta Guayaquil no va a ser precisamente rápido—. Bueno. Cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece? ¿Qué tal estás tú?

Chile resopla, va dejando los panes con mantequilla en una panera.

—Atareado. Lleno de trabajo —no luce muy agradado con ello—, ahora mismo debería estar hablando con los medios de comunicación sobre el primer tiempo y resolviendo problemas... No relacionados al fútbol.

—¿Qué problemas?

—Eso es secreto de Estado.

—Oh... Pana, entonces háblame de cosas que sí me puedas contar.

—Qué te puedo contar, mi vida es aburrida. ¿Quieres té? —le ofrece, bajando tazones de la alacena.

—No lo es, estoy seguro —rebate sobre su opinión a la vida, en tono muy suave—, ¿qué té tienes?

—Earl grey —en bolsitas—. Bueno... Es que de verdad no he hecho nada últimamente. No tengo proyectos binacionales, sólo la Copa —«y varios problemas políticos» piensa para sí.

—¿Qué sabor es ése? No lo he probado —confiesa Ecuador, por el té.

—El común y corriente. El que te venden en todas partes —vierte el agua—. Qué te puedo contar que sea entretenido... —suspira—. Puras cosas malas.

—Pero qué sabor, ¿manzanilla?

Perú llama a Chile, ya se cansó de que le ignore ese  _csm._ El celular vibra con fuerza en la habitación, se eleva el volumen de ejemejem la tigresa del oriente cantando.

—¡Té negro! —pone el azucarero con cuidado dentro de la panera y le muestra una de las bolsitas ya mojadas.

—Nunca he probado el té negro —parpadea, mirando la bolsita—, ¿y con el loco que te gusta? ¿Qué tal?

—Té negro es el que te venden siempre, weón —insiste Chile, Ecuador ha tomado té antes con él muchas veces y puede decir que ha sido té negro—. ¿Qué loco?

—¿No estás saliendo con nadie?

—Con nadie —toma la panera y su tazón—. Vamos.

—¿Ni tampoco te gusta nadie? —le mira de reojo y agarra los platos de piqueos y le sigue.

—Estoy muy viejo para que me guste alguien —se excusa Chile, regresando a la habitación.

Los perros no están, se fueron todos a comer aprovechando el entretiempo.

Ecuador le mira a lo «ya, en serio».

—¿Ké? —le reta a que le contradiga.

Ecuador sigue con esa mirada pesada en Chile, sin contestar verbalmente. Perú vuelve a llamar a Chile, ya que la anterior vez no le contestó. Esta vez Chile sí que le oye y le ve, le da una última mirada a Ecuador antes de allegarse a su velador para dejar las tazas y contestar.

—¿Aló?

Ecuador levanta las cejas por el ringtone tan peculiar... Perú se relame los labios.

—¿Qué hacías, ah?

—Tecito —tan simple como eso, se sienta en la cama y le hace una seña a Ecuador para que traiga las demás cosas—. ¿Y tú?

—Nada —miente—, estaba llamándote, huevón. El partido está aburridazo.

—Ya se va a calentar en el segundo tiempo —promete—. ¿Dónde estái? —le extiende a Ecuador su té.

—En mi jato, ¿y tú?

—También —saca la bolsita de té y la estruja con la cuchara, la deja sobre el plato.

—¿Y... Me extrañas? —sonríe de lado—. ¿A tu costadito?

—La verdad, no estoy solo —ni se imagina a Perú allí estando Ecuador.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces? —con quién estás.

—Ah... Adivina —mira de reojo a Ecuador.

Ecuador come un poco de maní, mientras se encoge de hombros preguntando quién es, en susurros.

—Mmm... ¿Lipigas?

—Él debe estar afuera, creo que le aburrió el partido —levanta las cejas para Ecuador y le responde, corto y preciso «Perú».

Ecuador suspira y asiente, preguntándose por qué llamó a Chile primero antes que a él.

—Entonces es... ¿Tepo Tepo? ¿Fierro Malo? ¿Etcétera? ¿Washington? —pregunta Perú.

—Eh... Nu —toma tecito—. No es un perro.

—Ah —se recuerda del partido—, ¿con el mono?

Ecuador jala más para sí el plato de papas fritas y se pone a comer de ahí, muy atento a los comentarios sobre el primer tiempo.

—Mmm sí —duda por la forma en la que le ha nombrado—. Estamos viendo el partido juntos, aprovechando, como no siempre se puede... —más tecito—. ¿Tú cuándo llegas?

Ecuador le mira de reojo, pensando que nota algo extraño. Un algo. Como que se siente algo familiar en su conversación con Perú.

—Yo... —piensa para cuándo compró el vuelo—, mañana, acabo todo y me voy para allá, ¿me pasas a buscar?

—Weno, si quieres —parpadea parpadea—. Eso si Argentina no ha llegado y no me pide el auto antes, pero no creo.

—Mmm... Yo creo que ése no va a ir todavía —comenta—, ¿quieres que te lleve dulcecitos?

Los dulcecitos que lleva Perú siempre son selectos, empezando por los chocolates.

—Si quieres —suena como si a Chile le diera igual, pero sonríe un poquito—. Mándame la hora a la que llega tu avión.

—Ya, amor —y a pesar que ya no hay nada que decir, no se despide.

—Ya, oka —mira el cubrecamas—. Tengo que dejarte. El segundo tiempo ya empezó y parece que se enchufaron.

—Sí... Obvio, bueno, yo también lo veré —le avisa—, chau.

—¿Lo están pasando allá? —le detiene de cortar, deja el té a un lado porque recién nota que no tiene azúcar.

—Claro, aunque no mucha gente está a la expectativa, pero sí —Perú se da la vuelta en la cama—, tengo frío.

Ecuador se limpia las manos en la ropa y se busca el celular. Parpadea, parpadea y se da cuenta que lo dejó en la cocina.

—Abrígate. Ya, ahora sí te dejo —avisa Chile, ya que el movimiento de Ecuador le recuerda que debe poner atención en su invitado—. Chao.

—Chao —le cuelga Perú a Chile y se muerde el labio. Esconde el celular bajo la almohada y le sube el volumen a la tele.

Ecuador se levanta de la cama y camina hasta la puerta.

—Olvidé el celu en la cocina —avisa—, lo recojo y vengo —aun así se queda en el umbral esperando que Chile le autorice.

—Dale. Si quieres traer algo para comer, dale también, estás en tu casa —le responde Chile dejando el celular en el velador otra vez. Le echa azúcar a su té y, ahora sí, lo disfruta contra las almohadas, fijándose en el partido y deseando con todo el corazón que su equipo meta un gol, pues un partido de apertura tan fome sólo puede mejorarse un poco si hay un vencedor (en lo posible él). De cualquier otro modo, el resto de la Copa no se ve como algo prometedor.

Ecuador baja a la cocina y abre el mensaje de Perú, lo lee y le contesta con un «Espero :)» y se vuelve a guardar el teléfono para regresar al cuarto de Chile.

—¿Empezó? —pregunta

—Sh, hace rato —le regaña Chile, con un pancito junto a los labios y los ojos pegados en la tele—. Olvidé pedirte más cerveza, será, iré después a buscarlas, y si meten un gol en ese momento, juro que me corto las bolas.

—¡No, pana! Tranquilo —se burla por lo bajito con eso de que se cortaría las bolas. Se sienta en la cama—, seguro anotas un gol.

—Pero no me lo quiero perder po —explica, y se llena la boca de pan. La puerta se mueve y Tepo Tepo entra, moviendo la cola, con la panza llena.

—Está bien, me callo —sonríe Ecuador, mirando la tele.

—Mmm... —Chile se queda callado también. Podrían estar así todo el partido y poco más si no fueran por los insultos al árbitro seguramente.

Ecuador está muy satisfecho con las jugadas de su equipo, pero no lo comenta. Grita un «¡vamos vamos!» cuando Valencia se acerca al arco, pero nada, no llega a anotar.

Chile le mira con miedo cuando eso ocurre, y suspira. Deja su taza vacía a un lado. Queda un pan en la panera.

—Van a matarme.

El equipo chileno toma una notoria venganza ante eso, Medel termina con la pelota a centímetros del arco, pero el equipo ecuatoriano eclipsa su jugada, sacando la pelota del área.

—¡Chuta!

—¡Ihhhhh!  **¡Pero métanla! ¡Métanla! ¡Con fuerza! ¡Achúntenle adentro po!**  —gritos para nada homo.

¡Falta de Paredes! El público reclama un penal en favor a Chile por la manera en que le quitaron la pelota a Alexis Sánchez.

—¡Qué nerviooooos! —un jugador amarillo busca su lugar en el arco del equipo chileno—. ¡Aaaahhh!

— **¡No! ¡No te atrevas!** —Chile agarra a Ecuador del hombro, apretándole la polera, nerviosísimo, le zarandea—. ¡Échatela, conchatumadre! ¡Cáetecáetecáetecáete  **cáetecáetecáete!** —zarandea a Ecuador con más fuerza, sin quitar la vista nunca de la pantalla.

El jugador igual no anota gol, así que la felicidad se evapora de la expresión de Ecuador.

—Uf... ¡Ojalá estén cerca otra vez!

—¡Bien! —Chile le exclama súper cerca de la cara, sujetándose de su hombro al cargarle su peso—. Les va a costar llegar otra vez. Y Bravo las ataja todas.

A Ecuador se le aceleran más los latidos del corazón, entre el partido y entre lo que Chile le remueve. Traga saliva, nervioso.

—Que la metan, Diosito, por favor, que la metan una vez, por mí —no homo. Tepo Tepo salta intentando subirse a la cama.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Sííííí! ¡Nooooo! —eso exclama Ecuador, emocionado por ambos equipos, el suyo propio y el chileno.

—Me van a matar. Me estás matando — **no homo** —. Ayyy... Necesito salir a caminar, me duele la guata.

Ecuador ladea y le agarra el brazo a Chile, sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

—Tranquilo, calma, calma.

Chile continúa sin soltar el hombro de Ecuador, ahora mirándole fijamente, como encandilado, sin contestar. Sus ojos están muy abiertos.

Ecuador suspira, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y se muerde el labio, considerando lo nervioso que está Chile.

—El primero serás tú, lo presiento.

—Si me estás dejando ganar... —le amenaza, sin terminar la idea.

Ecuador cambia la mirada a los ojos de Chile porque le suena inquietante el tono.

—Oh, nono. Yo no le he dicho a nadie que se deje ganar —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? Me voy a enterar si me estás mintiendo —Tepo Tepo ladra porque no puede subir y nadie le ayuda.

Etcétera se burla de Tepo Tepo, a la distancia. Ecuador se sobresalta con el ladrido y mira hacia los costados buscando al perro.

—¡Cómo crees eso de mí! —exclama y se voltea, tomándole más importancia a Chile—. Juegas muy bien, ¿no lo ves?

Chile le sostiene la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, no queriendo que le mienta.

—Te creo —baja la mirada un poco—. Ando nervioso —se disculpa—. ¿Más chela?

—No te preocupes —le palmotea el brazo, confortándolo de alguna manera. Asiente a lo de la cerveza—, ¿traigo? —para que Chile no se levante.

—No, voy yo, tú tranquilo —no se mueve de su lugar.

Ecuador le queda mirando y se muerde una uña, suspira después, alejándose el dedo.

—¿Seguro?

—Necesito calmación un rato —medio bromea, siendo una verdad.

—Entonces las traigo yo —los comentarios de la tele le ponen nervioso.

—No, no, tranqui, en serio —Chile se corre hacia su lado y se baja de la cama, Tepo Tepo corre hacia él moviendo la cola.

—¡Pero ven rápido para que no te pierdas de nada!

Etcétera se sube a la cama de un salto y da vueltas en su mismo eje y se hace ovillo, en una almohada de Chile.

Tepo Tepo no se queda quieto cuando le levantan para dejarle sobre la cama, inmediatamente se allega a Ecuador, a morderle los pies.

—Oka... —miente Chile, pues piensa mantenerse alejado hasta que su estómago esté calmado.

Ecuador le deja, aunque aparta los pies cuando los dientes perrunos le hacen cosquillas. Chile se tarda. Se tarda, y lo hace a propósito. Camina lento hacia el baño, primero, cual si necesitara ir, y se encierra quince minutos (poco más y se lava los dientes).

Está sufriendo Chile, dicen por la tele. Ecuador busca el control remoto para subirle el volumen, Sánchez, Mena y Vidal se acercan al arco ecuatoriano. Oye las barras. Le ponen falta a Isla. Alexis Sánchez oooootra vez se acerca al arco.

—Vamos, vamos, ¡Dios mío!

Tepo Tepo se queda viendo la tele, aun sujetándole del pie con los dientes. Chile pasa apresurado por la cocina y no saca dos cervezas, sino un paquete completo de seis, marca Corona. Se lleva el abridor consigo.

Siguen sorteándose la pelota los centrales del equipo ecuatoriano, la defensa de Chile no parece demasiado eficiente. Pero tampoco los jugadores sacan ventaja de eso.

Sesenta y dos minutos y el marcador sigue cero a cero.

Vargas estuvo a punto de meter gol, es ahí donde Ecuador grita un  **qué** , pero choca contra el palo. Y el famoso penal a favor de Chile se va a cumplir. Vidal es quien se pone en posición...

— **Chile. Chile. Oiga. Vengaaaaaaaaaa**  —grita Ecuador.

—¿Qué pasa? —llega trotando con las cervezas doblándole la muñeca y el abridor empuñado—. ¿Gol? ¿De quién? —mira la pantalla y se queda de piedra, el corazón se le acelera—. ¿Penal?

—De Valdivia, de tu equipo —y dura veinte segundos, hasta que anota y  **gooooooooool de los chilenos.**

Chile abre la boca y lleva el puño al aire.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡De eso estaba hablando! ¡Métanla con ganas!

Tepo Tepo aulla.

Ecuador se ríe con el aullido de Tepo Tepo y aplaude por el gol.

—Bravo, pana.

Chile le mira con una sonrisa enorme.

—Ohhh, weón... —se acerca y deja las cervezas sobre la cama, se estira sobre ésta para acariciar al perro.

Ecuador se estira para agarrar una cerveza y abrirla. El partido se ha puesto más candente, un jugador ecuatoriano ha corrido y atravesado medio campo hasta el arco contrario. Creían que era un empate seguro, pero no concretó su jugada.

Chile mira hacia atrás, pero está de tan buen humor que, de dos arrastrones, se sienta cadera con cadera con Ecuador, y le pasa el brazo por el hombro.

—Caaasiiiii.

Ecuador se ríe por la cercanía (la cual le agrada) y el comentario de Chile.

—Creo que ahora sí quiero empatar —le da un sorbo a la chela, mirando el partido.

—A mí no me molestaría, realmente —acaricia a Tepo Tepo con la otra mano—. Tengo otras chelitas más para celebrar... Pero no están frías. Allí nos las arreglamos.

—Mmm... No me molestaría emborracharme de puras chelas —Ecuador le mira de reojo, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y si no nos alcanzan todas para emborracharnos? —pregunta totalmente seria.

—¿Sólo te queda ese six pack? —señala con la cabeza la caja.

—No, hay otro. Pero no lo he puesto en el refri... Se va a tardar en enfriar... Aunque puedo ir al tiro —levanta las cejas.

Ecuador se muerde el labio.

—Mejor déjalas enfriando, con estas tendremos para un buen rato —recomienda.

—Es que estoy tan cómodo... Pero bueno —se lo está pidiendo Ecuador después de todo—. Pero dame un ratito, quiero ver si meten otro gol ahora que están animados.

Ecuador le da otro trago a su cerveza y se relame los labios. Chile está muy contento, se le nota en el cuerpo y en la mirada. Se queda así, comentándole a Ecuador sobre los jugadores: Datos sobre sus vidas, si les ha hablado o no, qué le han dicho, en dónde juegan. Hacen falta varios minutos de comentarios sueltos para que se calme.

—¿Y con cuál simpatiza más?

—Alexis. Y Medel también me cae súper bien —sincero—. Lo sigo en Twitter —se ríe.

—¿A los dos los sigues? —pensando que a él le daría vergüenza si quiera hablarles.

—A Medel. A Alexis le reviso de vez en cuando, pone emoticones de perritos... Igual, debería seguirlo también —rasca con más fuerza a Tepo Tepo.

Los jugadores chilenos hacen jugadas más largas, casi todos son pases a Matías Fernández. Ecuador regresa su mirada al partido, tomando más cerveza.

—Mis jugadores no les dejan meter gol tan fácil —se ríe.

—Mientras no me metan un gol a mí... —suspira Chile—. Sólo para empatar te dejo, eh —medio amenaza, empujándole un poquito sin soltarle.

—No creo, tu arquero está haciendo un buen trabajo tapando los posibles goles —cambia su cerveza de mano y estira su brazo por la espalda de Chile. Correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Chile mueve la cabeza, asintiendo al ritmo de la hinchada.

—Si no empatamos, ganarás la siguiente. Voy a ir a hacerte barra —promete.

—Igual no es justo para mi orgullo — **confiesa**  Ecuador y se ríe, acabándose la lata de cerveza—, debería pasar al menos con un punto —lo dice más por la gente de su país que por sí mismo.

—Vas a pasar. Y es recién el primer partido —Chile saca otra botella y la pone mejor entre sus piernas, le quita la tapa con una sola mano y el abridor.

—Es que hubiera sido mejor tener asegurada mi puntuación base...

—Por favor, ¿Bolivia? Le ganas sin problemas. ¿Mexico? Pfff —bebe de la cerveza—. Le quiero mucho, pero tus negros imponen —no ha visto jugar a México aún, así que no tiene más bases que eso.

—Son lindos mis negros —se estira para agarrar otra botella, pero no alcanza—, ¿me pasas una? ¿Usted cree que le gane a Bolivia tan fácil? —se lleva bien con este último.

—Sehhh —hace amago de pasarle su cerveza—. No creo que este año sea taaan difícil jugar contra él.

Ecuador se la recibe, suspira y bebe. Estando en el minuto ochenta y uno el partido comienza a calentarse otra vez, los chilenos comienzan a atacar el territorio ecuatoriano de la cancha y de pronto, buscan anotar otro gol.

—Mira, mira —le avisa a Chile, señalando la pantalla.

Chile ya tiene otra cerveza en mano.

—Sí sé, hombre, estoy mirando —suena más serio y de no tan buen humor como tras el penal y el gol. Da un trago largo, tanto, que se humedecen los ojos.

—Gooooooooool —le felicita Ecuador, mirándole de reojo, aunque el tono de voz le parece extraño—. ¿Pasó algo, pana?

—No, nada —da otro trago laaaaargo y una lagrimita pequeña le corre. Tose y se la seca—. ¡Gol! ¡Golazo!

Ecuador se ríe.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás súper feliz de que tu equipo golee! —le abraza efusivamente, probablemente logrando que se derrame un poco de cerveza.

—Es que... No me la quiero creer —le sale ahogado—. Es buen inicio. Es buena suerte, ¿me cachái? —trata de tomar más, pero en cambio, titubeando, abraza a Ecuador.

—¡Te cacho, pana! —se deja abrazar y le palmotea la espalda—, quizás deberías ser más positivo, tus chicos se esfuerzan bastante en los movimientos y jugadas, ¿por qué no pensar que hasta puedes ganar la Copa? —sigue dándole ánimos para partidos posteriores.

—¿La Copa? Nahhh, imposible —sonríe igual, no le da muchas vueltas, pero es un pensamiento bonito. Una ilusión que, mientras dure, será bonita.

—Yo apuesto por ti, que quede constancia.

—Oye, apuesta por ti —le dice Chile sonriendo, casi ríe—. Si está bien que me apoyes, pero tampoco quiero que te tires pa'bajo. Si vos erís mi amigo.

—Creo en mi selección —Ecuador se separa para volver a la comodidad de tomar la cerveza mirando la tele—, la diferencia es que yo no me pondré mal por... Bueno, perder contra vos —se encoge de hombros. La conjugación es en futuro porque a pesar de que la ventaja es palpable, aún no ha acabado el partido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que  **yo**  me pondría mal por perder frente a ti? —Chile levanta una ceja, mueve su botella para comprobar que quede algo de cerveza, y se mueve, para mirarlo medio de lado, con las piernas a lo indio—. ¿Eso me estás diciendo?

—No, digo que yo no me pelearé contigo por perder contra vos o me podré mal, pero eso no significa que no crea en mi selección o quiera ganar —le da otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—Mmm... —Chile le mira no muy convencido—. Bueno... —acepta, desviando la mirada—. Igual, prefiero un contrincante que también quiera dar pelea... No pelea pelea, pero sí pelea, ¿me cachái?

—Sí y te están dando pelea, mira la tele —señala Ecuador con la cabeza. A pesar que el marcador ya está dos a cero.

Chile traga saliva.

—Aún pueden dar vuelta el partido —la posibilidad le tensa. Toma otra botella y la destapa con una mano, sosteniéndola entre las piernas. Está fría—. ¿Te vas a quedar toda la Copa?

—¿Toda la Copa?

—Te pregunto —como si no tuviese segundas intenciones.

—Yo creo que sí —asiente Ecuador y sonríe, dándole el último trago a su botella.

—Sería lindo llegar juntos —mira el acercamiento por detrás a un ecuatoriano abrochándose los zapatos—. Sería lo mejor, también.

—¡¿A la final?! —parpadea porque no se cree capaz de llegar hasta ahí.

—Sí, a la final —le mira sin atisbo de broma.

—¿Con contrincantes como Brasil, Argentina, mi hermana y Uruguay? —sigue parpadeando y niega con la cabeza—. Vale la pena soñar.

—Brasil y Argentina... —Chile mueve la mano queriendo decir que están más o menos.

—De Brasil se puede dudar... —refiriéndose al Mundial pasado y los famosos siete a uno, ejem—. Pero, ¡¿Uruguay?! Me inquieta de sólo imaginarlo.

—Hay que tener fe en que otra persona se lo va a echar —Chile se encoge de hombros—. Fe.

—¿Y quién se puede echar a Uruguay? —Ecuador se pone de costado para verle mejor y sonríe mááááás.

—Argentina —respuesta inmediata, completamente confiado en que así será.

—No sé por qué esto me parece sexy —se ríe Ecuador, con un naciente sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¿Esto? —señala la televisión con la botella—. O... Argentina ganándole a Uruguay.

—No, Argentina y Uruguay —se muerde el labio—, ¿te lo parece también? No ganándole... O sí —se encoge de hombros y busca otra cerveza con la mano—, es sexy. Creo que es el color de sus camisetas.

—No lo había pensado así, fíjate —Chile se queda mirando a los negros en pantalla, es imposible decir si es ironía. Puede imaginar a los jugadores, pero no a Argentina y Uruguay realmente—. ¿Apostamos quién gana de ellos dos?

—Ya —logra agarrar una cerveza—, yo apuesto por... Mmm, Uruguay.

—Me quedo con Argentina entonces —Chile le ofrece la botella para que le haga un salud y así cerrar el trato—. La apuesta la podemos definir después.

—No, mi pana, yo quiero saberla ahoooraaa —choca el vidrio contra la botella de Chile y procede a quitarle la chapa—, ¿qué tiene en mente?

—Nada, por eso decía —bebe, algo más desinhibido que antes—. ¿Qué quieres apostar? —sonrisita.

—Quiero apostar un plan malévolo —hace una risita a lo «muajaja»—, o sea... Si gana Uruguay, me ayudas a hacerlo. Eso propongo, ¿usted?

—¿A hacer qué? —inocente, se imagina ayudarle a llegar a la final y eso le hace sonreír.

—A hacerte ganar si yo no llego —sonríe y le da un sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿Y yo hacerte ganar a ti? No sé, me van a acusar de tener los partidos comprados —pone sobre la mesa. La boca le queda medio abierta por culpa de un jugador y tiene un escalofrío.

Ecuador se relame los labios, notando su expresión, estira su mano para acariciarle la pierna.

—Qué importa. No podrán probarlo —en el sentido que no podrán... Descubrirlos.

—Pero hay una diferencia. Tú estás en posición de apoyarme, pero no en una posición de poder. Yo sí —se pone más serio—. Si nos pillan, salgo perdiendo. No —niega con la cabeza.

Ecuador se queda callado, mirándole. Toma otro sorbo de cerveza. Es verdad lo que dice Chile.

—Y si... ¿No necesariamente es pagándoles? —deja caer—. Puede que sólo sea evadiendo ciertas decisiones de la junta ésta a cargo, ¿cachas?

—No —serio.

—Tienes toda la razón, pana. Disculpeme por sugerirlo —Ecuador se pone rojo y le da otro trago a la cerveza.

—No po, no po. No me sugieras eso —Chile se restriega un ojo. Suspira—. Voy a poner las demás cervezas en el refri, piensa en otra apuesta mientras, ¿dale?

—¡No te molestes conmigo! —pide Ecuador, algo incómodo.

—Si no estoy molesto —corre a Tepo Tepo para poder bajarse de la cama—. Sólo no me parece lo que pediste.

—Es que... Pensé que aceptarías —susurra bajito, bajito y le da otro sorbo a la cerveza.

—Pensaste mal —algo mosqueado, se levanta y camina a la puerta—. Pero ya, ya pasó, no te pongái así —«que me haces sentir culpable».

—Normal, loco —le sonríe.

Chile no responde nada, pero le queda mirando un par de segundos antes de salir, cerveza en mano.

Ecuador se queda mirando la tele, bebiendo. Cosa le lame una mano. A él le da cosquillas y se ríe, buscando dejar la botella entre sus piernas para acariciarle el pelaje al animal.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué apuesta sugerirían ustedes?


End file.
